


Away

by YoureSpecial



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: AMOD spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls, They're gay Sharon, god i wish this were me, kawaii culture, this is absolutely not the gotdang movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureSpecial/pseuds/YoureSpecial
Summary: After a grueling few hours of driving cramped in a hot car, Enoch becomes very excited at the thought of getting to talk to Horace for the first time in, what he considers, to be far too long.





	Away

Enoch sat in the hot, sweaty car, exhausted but unable to sleep. He couldn’t rest with all the bumps in the road, and Bronwyn’s loud snores. So, once Jacob offered that they take a 10-minute break to get out and walk around, Enoch was ecstatic.

As Jacob stepped out and went on to help Emma out, he remembered something. Jacob had his phone, right? And apparently Hugh had his uncle’s phone, so they could contact. He really missed Horace, so he nervously walked over to Jacob.

 

“Jacob?”

 

Jacob turned over, blocking his eyes from the bright sun.

 

“Uh… Yeah, Enoch?”

 

“Can I borrow your phone for a few minutes? I wanna call and see how everyone is.”

 

Jacob looked confused for a second, before nodding.

 

“Yeah. Just a sec.”

 

Jacob finished helping Emma out- they all had sore legs after hours being cramped in a car- and then took Enoch to the grass.

 

“Stay here, just in case you drop it. If it drops on the cement, the screen could crack. So please, dear God, stay here.”

 

Enoch nodded. There wasn’t really a reason not to.

 

“I’ll call them, then give you the phone when they pick up, okay?”

 

Enoch nodded again. His cheeks were already rosy because of being so hot, but if they weren’t, they would become like this from the thought of talking to Horace in the first time in a couple days.

 

Jacob stepped away for a moment, and returned a minute later with the phone for Enoch. Enoch hesitantly picked it up and put it to his ear.

 

“Hello..?"

 

“Hi, Enoch!” Hugh’s chipper voice called back. “Jacob told us that nothing is wrong. How are you? Is everyone doing okay? Are you-”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Is Horace there?”

 

Hugh paused for a moment, clearly disappointed, but then responded.

 

“Yeah, just a second.”

 

He could hear a distant shout from the phone, then another. There was a few thumps, and then Horace’s voice.

 

“Hello? Horace speaking.”

 

Enoch let out a dreamy sigh after just hearing his voice. God, being stuck in a car with Jacob, Emma, Millard, and Bronwyn was the worst. Bronwyn could sleep anywhere and snored, Millard was always reading and you could never anticipate when he moved, and Emma and Jacob kept giggling to themselves.

 

“Hi, darling~” Enoch responded. Horace usually said ‘darling,’ and after missing him so much, hearing it, even from himself, made him feel comforted.

 

He heard Horace giggle on the other side. Horace’s laugh was elegant and beautiful. Enoch loved it every single time. Horace coughed a little, then continued.

 

“Hello, sweetheart. How are you?”

 

“Great, now that we’re talking. I miss you so much.”

 

“It’s only been three hours, darling. Do you need to come back?”

 

It had only been three hours? Without Horace, every second felt like a minute, every minute like an hour. It was awful.

 

“No, of course not! I’ll be fine!”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“When am I not sure? I’m always 100% right, you know that!”

 

Enoch’s slightly sarcastic tone left the receiver quiet for a moment, before they both started laughing.

 

“Mhm, like when you knocked down Millard’s card house that he’d spent four days on?”

 

Enoch laughed again, and Horace soon after joined in.

 

“It was on purpose, just like when I set fire to all of Millard’s clothes to make it look like it was Emma.”

 

Horace let out a gasp from the other end.

 

“That was you?!”

 

“I know, I’m a mastermind.”

 

Horace chuckled again, and Enoch subconsciously began playing with his hair. He did it to Horace- he asked for it sometimes, but usually, Enoch beat him to it. They’d lie down for hours, and talk about anything- they didn’t feel scared to share anything after they’d lived for decades in the same house, in the same day.

 

Horace let out a small sigh that the phone barely picked up.

 

“It’s been awful without you, honestly. Claire is always whining, and your snappy attitude usually shuts her up. It’s brought all of us down.”

 

“Oh! Well, do what I do then.”

 

“Wet the bed?”

 

“That was _two times_ , Horace! _Two_! Count ‘em! One, TWO!”

 

Both of them broke into giggles again, when suddenly, Enoch noticed Jacob. He had exited the gas station they were parked at and was walking back to the car. They’d surely come back for him soon.

 

“I think I’ll be going soon, Horace.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Horace sounded disappointed. Enoch felt that way, too.

 

“I’ll be back sooner than you’d think. Much, _much_ sooner.”

 

Horace let out a snicker.

 

“See you outside my window, trying to kill a chicken?”

 

“Horace, I just wanted to try and control a bird, it wasn’t _that_ ridiculous, okay? Not _my_ fault I didn’t know they couldn't fly!”

 

Both of them started to laugh. It made the butterflies in Enoch’s stomach flutter, but also collide. He wasn’t sure how he would survive being without seeing Horace for a few more days. However, Enoch soon spoke up again.

 

“Well, I’ll see you soon, okay?”

 

“Mhm. Please do.”

 

“Bye, honey.”

 

“Bye, darling.”

 


End file.
